Handcuffs
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: A one-shot I've had on my laptop for ages. To be honest it doesn't need to have a summary. Ema, Apollo and handcuffs: use your imagination guys!


Oh god…so many unfinished one-shots on my laptop…this is just one of about six of them…need to write them all up and post them…

* * *

"Lana?" Ema threw her bag down on the chair. "Anyone?" She took a step into the cool living room as she kicked off her shoes. She looked across the room to Lana's bedroom – the door was open so clearly she wasn't home. She looked down on the coffee table – a glint of silver catching her eye. She kneeled down and pulled the envelope from under a set of handcuffs.

_Ema,_

_Thanks loads for letting me borrow those handcuffs! Decided to go and have a dirty weekend with my bf. Love ya loads xx Lana_

"So that's what you wanted these for…" She picked up the handcuffs and twisted them on her finger. She slung her jacket onto the couch and made her way to the bedroom. She swung down on the computer chair and loaded the laptop up. She stared at the picture on her desk as she waited.

She was with Apollo and it was Christmas. They were in People Park, she was playing with the red scarf which hung around his neck as they hugged against each other for warmth. She glanced back down at her sister's letter.

_Oh boy…cuffing someone up and screwing them silly sounds hot! _She rubbed her thighs together as she felt moisture between her legs. She felt her hand stray down between her legs. _I-Ignore it…_she couldn't resist the urge. She started searching for porn rather than going on Facebook (which was what she was intending to do).

She'd finished herself off quickly. Yet she couldn't help but feel she needed a man with her. She'd been single for a very, very long time and when arousal and pleasure hit her in waves like this she longed to have a man to help her out.

-x-x-

She left the handcuffs on the desk in front of the picture of Apollo and her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the set of cuffs she'd been used that day and left them with the first set.

Even though she'd only just finished masturbating she was desperately wanting more. She snatched her cellphone into her hands. There had to be _one _man who'd be willing to help her with this problem who _wasn't _Klavier.

"Hi Apollo…" She whispered.

"Oh hey Ema!"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Will you come round for a coffee or something? I'm lonely." She tried to ignore the feelings.

"Uh…sure."

-x-x-

"Something the matter?" He asked as Ema nervously fidgeted in her seat.

"No not really…" She took a sip of her coffee as she lounged on the couch and Apollo was sat on the opposite one.

"Come on, I can tell there is." Apollo smiled. "You can tell me."

"It's just." She stretched her arms above her head and threw her head back. "I'm jealous of my sister I guess…"

"Jealous of your sister?" Apollo repeated curiously. "How so?"

"Well, she's left me home alone this weekend to go for a dirty weekend with her boyfriend." She glanced at Apollo to check he wasn't uncomfortable, he seemed ok. "And yet here's me, I've been single for _ages_!" She whined dragging out the last word. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know Ema." She glared at Apollo because she thought he was being sarcastic, to her surprise he was calm and smiling.

"You're not being sarcastic?"

"Nope." Apollo shook his head.

"Come on Apollo, you're a guy. What's up with me?" She could still feel that tingling sensation from the wetness between her legs.

"That's nothing up with you. Guys just can't look past your…forwardness…to the girl you are." Apollo chose his words carefully.

"In other words I'm aggressive, right?"

"No not at all." Apollo smiled.

"Ugh…it's just so unfair. My sister's so smart and beautiful and guys fall over themselves for her!" She whined. Apollo who was lounging on the other couch was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I've met your sister and sure she's beautiful but you and her look almost alike!"

"So what you find my sister hot too?" Ema asked playfully.

"No, she's too old for me…but don't tell her that!" Apollo added quickly.

"What about me?" She asked teasingly.

"You're beautiful." He squeaked nervously.

"Haha! Playing, I'm playing." She giggled.

"You're smart too and I'm sure you've got admirers too."

"Yeah! The rock star prick Gavin!"

"Na, I'm sure there are others." Apollo smiled.

-x-x-

They'd carried on chatting about each other for another hour before Ema made them both a cup of cocoa each. Instead of returning to the couch she was sat on though, she decided to join Apollo.

She slung a leg over his body and climbed onto him. She was resting on his pelvis and using her arms to support herself on his shoulders.

"E-Ema! What are you doing?" He asked exasperated.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Why is this making you uncomfortable?" She teased.

"Y-yes!" Apollo blurted out. "Get off!"

"Why is it uncomfortable?"

"Because of where and how you're sat!" He could feel blood starting to rush southwards.

"It's ok." She teased. "So where were we?"

"You asked me how long since I've been with a girl?" He tried to focus his attention on something – anything – different to her lying on top of him the way she was.

"Oh yeah! So…how long?" She teased.

"Let's see…t-two years I think." Why was he sharing these kinds of details with her? Why was she sharing them with him? And why was he enjoying her sat on him the way she was?

"Why? You no good in the sack or something? Or are you small?" She teased even more. He could feel the first sensations of arousal rushing through him.

"Why are you so interested?" He started to tease back.

"Hmm?" She took his teasing tone as a green light to move one of her hands between her legs and his pants. She started to rub him and she could already feel the hardness of his manhood.

"E-Ema!" He growled.

"Like it?" She teased.

He knew where it was going, he wasn't going to stop her. She hadn't been with a man for years, he couldn't remember the last time he was with a woman. It seemed like a good excuse for a one nighter.

He pulled her down and ground his lips against hers. She purred.

"You're coming with me." She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her bedroom.

-x-x-

"H-hey!" She clamped the handcuffs over her the railings of her bed.

"I'm in charge here." She purred.

"No arguments here." She straddled him and ran her womanhood against the length of his manhood.

As she lowered herself onto him she felt how deep it was going in her. She didn't remember a time she'd ever been filled this well before.

Apollo sure didn't protest that she was doing all the work, she was making an expert job of it too. She could feel all that stress and sexual tension from the past just melting away. She felt her orgasm building up quickly – far faster than Apollo's was building.

"Y-you're still nowhere near are you?" She rested for a few seconds to feel the orgasm's charge through her body.

"No." Apollo tried to pull his arms forward but the handcuffs restricted him.

"You will be soon!" She kept herself moving.

If it was any other bloke she probably would have just said 'finish yourself off' but she'd invited him here with the intent of doing this to him. Her stamina had given in just before he'd reached his peak.

"I'm gonna make you come even if I'm up all night." She was breathing heavily.

She did, after ten more minutes make him climax.

-x-x-

"H-hey!" Lana fell through the door with her boyfriend. "Easy!" She giggled.

"Hey Lana? Who does this stuff belong to?" She picked up the red jacket.

"I think I know…and what the hell happened to this place?" She declared shocked. "Ema? Ema? Ema!" She stormed towards Ema's bedroom door.

The sheet was only covering the lower half of their bodies. Ema was lying in his arms, snoring lightly.

"Ema!" She woke her sister and Apollo. Ema screeched and pulled the sheet further up her body. As she did Apollo screeched.

"Ach!"

She had handcuffed herself to Apollo the night before.

"Ok, you two owe me and explanation!" Lana growled. "Get dressed and get out there in five minutes got it?"

"How old are you?" Apollo laughed.

"Shut up." She punched his chest lightly.

"She's treating you like you're a naughty teen." Apollo laughed.

"She's just mad." She lifted the arm she'd handcuffed to Apollo's and lifted Apollo's arm too.

"I guess I better go soon huh?"

"Oh no sunshine! I get yelled at, so do you!" She kissed his cheek.

"Hey Em, next time you need some loving all weekend, come to mine and bring these handcuffs. I like a girl who takes charge" he winked.

"Speaking of which…did you see where I put the key?"

* * *

This one isn't very long…sorry folks!

Remember to add yourself to my Facebook fan page!


End file.
